1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an electro-optical panel, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device which is an electro-optical device includes a relay substrate for transferring a signal to a liquid crystal panel between the liquid crystal panel having a display region and an external driving circuit. As a representative example of a method of electrically connecting a liquid crystal panel and a relay substrate, JP-A-11-295747 discloses a method of providing connection terminals to a liquid crystal panel and a flexible substrate (Flexible Printed Circuits (FPC)) as a relay substrate and pressing the connection terminals with Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) interposed therebetween so as to electrically connect conductive particles configuring the ACF and connection terminals by contact.
As a method of inspecting whether the liquid crystal panel and the flexible substrate are electrically connected, in the related art, particle marks of the conductive particles formed in the connection terminals during pressing are checked. The conductive particles are, for example, metal balls of nickel. However, recently, for example, plastic balls plated with metal using the characteristics of an elastic body are used as a material for the conductive particles.
However, the plastic ball is an elastic body. In addition, since the conductive particles are broken during pressure bonding, the particle marks are not formed in the connection terminals. Accordingly, unless the connection terminals can be seen through, there is no method of checking whether or not the connection terminals are electrically connected to each other when the connection terminal of the flexible substrate is adhered to the connection terminal of the liquid crystal panel. That is, there is no method of simply checking electrical reliability, other than recognizing a display state such that the liquid crystal panel is actually driven.